


身怀二心

by hiriko



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiriko/pseuds/hiriko





	身怀二心

“人是最擅长自我欺骗的动物。”  
——阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡的脑海中不知道为何突然想出这句话。  
虽然仔细想想，这句话其实是大部分人都明白的一个真理，却很少有人能把它直接运用到实践上。修长的手指在键盘上悠游自如的敲击着给下属的批语，心思却早已不知道飘向了何方。  
欧洲是个好地方，海洋性的气候不会太冷又不会太热，即使是在晚冬时节也有清新而透明的穿过云层的阳光。阿尔托莉雅顺着透过阳光的列车窗棂回溯到太阳的位置，又顺着折射回来的光线转移回现在正坐在自己对面穿着修身得体的OL制服、操作着电脑的紫发少女身上。  
这不算是很直白但也不是猥琐着偷窥的观察，阿尔托莉雅没有回避什么的理由，但是不知为何，她有些羞于和远坂樱直接对视。这一切当然不是因为两人身份的原因，但是要说是什么，阿尔托莉雅也没办法直白的说出来。  
或许是刚才那一道微光透进来的时候自己没料想随着光的轨迹捕捉到了樱胸前深壑的事业线，又或许是一直以来对远坂凛的罪恶感，让阿尔托莉雅忍不住摘下眼镜揉了揉太阳穴，手指有些烦躁的在左手无名指上的戒指上蹭来蹭去。  
“阿尔是有些累了么。”  
发觉自己动作的少女忽然抬起头来，这个不经意的动作让少女胸前的沟壑变得更明显了，阿尔托莉雅慌忙转开了视线：  
“这倒是没有，不过开过会议之后今天没有那么多的事情，已经做完了而已。”  
“阿尔倒是很少只完成计划之内的工作呢。”深知阿尔托莉雅工作狂人的樱微笑着侧了侧头点破了她的心不在焉，凛幼年时送给她的发结顺着柔美的发丝微微摆动。仅仅是细微的动作却有着深刻的女性魅力，除了两人外安静无人的车厢中似乎能听到发结“沙沙”的声音，阿尔托莉雅感觉自己的喉咙似乎变得干了。  
想要掩饰自己的失态，阿尔托莉雅开始收拾着自己的公文包，但是那双纤手却从中把公文包抽离，然后开始轻车熟路的整理起来。  
“怎么能让您亲自来做这些事情呢？”  
毫无恶意的笑容也毫无自己在诱惑别人的自觉，阿尔托莉雅禁不住觉得口干舌燥，伸手把戒指摩挲的更用力，似乎只有这样才能平息她这个已为人夫已为人父的自己的不知其所始自下而上的焦躁。自然也忽视了少女眼中的，一闪即逝的狡黠娇媚的眼光。

安排好的住处是比勒菲尔德郊外的一所高级公馆。身为全能助理的樱，阿尔敢于放心把这种事交给樱去搭理，虽然说有着特殊的关系，但是樱在做事上却是相当的勤勉，从未让阿尔托莉雅额外费心。  
除了有的时候，总是会给她一点突如其来的“惊喜”之外。  
“只有一个房间？”  
阿尔托莉雅环顾了一眼房间，单看房间的话肯定是被细心打量过的，环境整洁美观，透过巨大的落地窗可以看到覆着雪的山麓和森林，古欧式的内修风格外加一个圆形的大型双人床，阿尔托莉雅走到床边抚摸了一下柔软的床垫，就连手中的触温也是凉爽的。  
说是忽略了这种事，怎么可能有人相信这种话。  
“啊，居然忘了这种事了，樱果然还是很马虎呢。”不出所料，樱就像早就准备好的一样从包包里拿出小本子，装作惊讶的捂住了嘴巴：“不过现在，这里如果不预约的话……”  
“就没办法了是吗。”阿尔托莉雅环顾四周，把领带挂了上去。  
“实在对不起，樱现在就去准备……”  
沉默的骑士王没有做声，她悄无声息的走到面对着门的樱的背后，一把揽住她的腰把她用力按在了门上。手中的本子和笔一瞬间拿捏不住，掉落在地上。  
轻车熟路的和过去的无数次一样的撬开了怀中紫发少女的唇舌，吸吮着少女口中带有樱花酒的甜气，几乎要就这样把她胸中的空气抽干为止。少女身上的香甜一股一股被吸进自己的体内，激活了身体的各个机能，下身的炽热也悄无声息的清醒，阿尔托莉雅用一只手把她伸出的双臂扣在一起压在门上，另一只手揽住她的腰在纤腰上狠狠地捏了几把，紫发少女微微皱起了眉。  
“阿尔……”  
“都是樱的错啊。”阿尔托莉雅松开那双被亲的有些红肿的嘴唇，转移到她白皙的颈子上撕咬着，手不老实的游走到樱的OL套裙下面，隔着丝袜和内裤开始摩挲着樱身下的隐秘。“樱既然在诱惑我，我又怎么能不满足樱的要求。”  
“啊、阿尔，等一下……”束缚一松，樱突然想起了什么，双手搭上阿尔托莉雅的肩膀：“记录本，还在地上……”  
“不必去管……”  
“阿尔……”虽然是很无赖的话，樱却已经丧失了推开阿尔托莉雅的勇气，她灵巧的双手从阿尔托莉雅的前胸上划过，一个一个扣子灵巧的解开她的衬衣：“明天还有会议，如果留下痕迹的话……”  
“……”  
阿尔托莉雅终究是阿尔托莉雅，既然是同样的会议同样的人员，那么随便改变规定穿着肯定会引起怀疑。碧色的眸子稍微迟疑了一下，金发的年轻人缓缓地从樱的锁骨上抬起头来，那里已经被亲的通红，但是却并没有留下草莓痕迹。  
“既然樱说拒绝的话。”  
然而樱却深刻的感受到了那双瞳孔中的火焰丝毫没有冷却的迹象，不如说反而是因为自己有意无意的纵容，眼前人的欲火燃烧的更加剧烈了。  
下一刻，自己胸前的衣服直接被人撕开。  
“？！！”  
虽然已经做好了准备也没想到阿尔托莉雅居然会这么直接，被巨大的力道裹挟着，有一只手悄无声息的溜到了背后从胸衣里把乳房整个拉出来，毫不留情的力道在白嫩的肌肤上留下了几道红色的深痕，不列颠人的呼吸声莫名感觉有些像狮子的吼声。  
“那么这里，就不会被发现了吧。”  
阿尔托莉雅低喃着把樱推倒在地上吻住了樱胸前粉红色的果实，另一只手丝毫没有怜香惜玉心态的揉着樱另一边的奶子，那些没能忍住的吸吮把小草莓种到了樱的胸前，另一只手在乳晕上或快或慢的画着圈圈，时不时的在顶端揪一下，惹得身下人禁不住娇吟出声：  
“哈啊……阿尔……”  
“这里都湿了呢。”  
不知不觉什么时候另一只手触及到了樱的丝袜底部，把丝袜按进去能感受到粘稠的触感，仅仅是这个“身下人会因为自己而发情”的感觉，就足以让阿尔托莉雅变得更加兴奋。  
“我之前说的话你还记得么。”  
“诶……”  
“叫你多带几条丝袜。”  
身下的少女娇媚一笑，双手环住阿尔托莉雅的脖颈，主动哺以饱满的胸房：  
“如果我说没有而只能穿着这一条的话，阿尔会变得兴奋吗？”  
“……我会当场解决你。”  
面无表情的抛下足够恶劣的话，阿尔托莉雅抵住丝面一把把丝袜裆部戳破撕了一个大口子。灵活的手指拨开在里面搅弄着泥泞的媚肉，紧致而充满吸力的小嘴将王的手指牢牢缠住，就好像在说着“恭候多时”。虽不及凛的紧致但是比凛要水润了更多的反应从指尖传达到大脑，阿尔托莉雅感觉似乎仅仅就这样两个人就开发了什么新的回路一样，把两个人连接到一起。阿尔托莉雅禁不住弯起手指开始插着樱，弓起的指尖在少女最神秘的地方波动出浪潮般的快意：  
“啊……阿尔……阿尔……”  
少女娇呼着她，她也在用手指的接触占有着少女。身下的身体更加剧烈的抖动，似乎要从她手中夺过主动权，要求骑士王成为她独有的宠物一样。  
绝不能在这个地方松口。  
碧眸中闪过一丝危险的色彩，阿尔托莉雅用力压住少女体内的电流，从她的身体里抽了出来。突然消失的快感让樱禁不住难耐的扭起了身子，胸前突然消失的温暖让她意识到自己身上的那个人已经起身。樱不由得疑惑地睁开了眼睛。看到阿尔托莉雅一把抽出了自己的腰带，连同手上的戒指也被取了下来，微小的动作并没有逃过樱的观测。  
长裤落下来，炽热的火枪暴露在空气中，因为情欲的燃烧它现在已经完全苏醒了，熟悉的气息对樱有着非同一般的吸引力，她的目光缓缓地落在上面，露出了玩味的笑容：  
“阿尔，已经这么兴奋了吗。”  
“……”  
存在的事情骑士王不会选择否定，但是不是必要事项的事情自己也无需那么认真的回应。  
不过现在必须让自己面前的人知道，到底谁才是王，到底要怎么讨好王。  
手掌静静地按着樱的头顶，缓缓地朝着自己分身的位置倾过去：  
“含住它。”  
捕捉到阿尔托莉雅表情的樱娇娇的笑了笑，她向前跪爬半步理了理自己的头发，樱花色的小嘴微张，把大的惊人的分身就这样含进嘴里。无数次的结合中樱对口中的这远超正常尺寸的巨物的适应程度甚至超过她的姐姐，所谓的“正妻”。娇嫩的小舌划过龙枪尖端，微微卷起来之后又将其放开，灵巧的舔弄顶端的穴口。  
一阵阵莫名的电流从下身传递到脊髓上，阿尔托莉雅禁不住双手按住樱的头开始顶弄起来。同样是因为熟练，阿尔托莉雅敢于对樱做这种稍微比较粗暴的动作，因为她知道对方的极限在哪里。摆动抽插的速率愈来愈快，从下身的地方那里传来女孩喉间才有的稚嫩的触感，就像燧石一样在一次次的敲打过程中只会溅出更多的火星。  
比起倾泻性欲的动作，身下的小姨子穿着工作场合才会穿的OL服，还没有换下来就被拉扯的风光半露，还在奋力的用口舌侍奉着身下东西的旖旎风光，才是自己更无法拒绝的东西。  
本来就应该是个简简单单的释放欲望而已，但是……  
“因为骑士道的原因吗……”  
明知道眼前的人不会也不可能是凛，阿尔本想说服自己对眼前的人没有疼惜的必要，但是实际上自己却总是一次又一次的远在极限之外适可而止。  
就比如现在。  
明明可以毫不留情的释放在樱的喉咙里，莫名的意志却在某个角度神奇的躁动起来驱使着她刻意往外拔了几寸，最终只剩下一个圆滑的头在樱的口中做了简简单单的缴械——虽然说是简简单单，依旧是相当可观的量，以至于小嘴包不住全部的容量让很大一部分从嘴角流露了出去。  
“唔……咳、咳咳咳。”  
尽管并没有插得很深，但是无论说什么也是被大量口爆了一次。樱昂起头亮晶晶涂着生理性泪水的漂亮紫色眼睛看着阿尔托莉雅，喉咙一抖把它们咕噜一声全都咽了下去。  
“啊啊……阿尔的种子，好烫……”樱伸出修长的手指涂掉刚刚流出自己嘴角的一部分，伸出舌尖轻轻舔了去。  
淫荡的美少女情景外加上偷情背德的禁忌感觉，阿尔托莉雅完全没想到自己不知何时已经深陷其中无法自拔，怅然若失中发现自己已经在无法回头的路上越走越远。  
如果已经无法回头的话……  
“呼呼……阿尔的这里，又挺起来了呢。”还在阿尔托莉雅思考的会儿，刚刚冷却下来的长枪又被细嫩的葇荑挽住，就像是恋人间亲密的握手一样，樱跪在地上时快时慢的调整着节奏抚慰着阿尔托莉雅的分身：“阿尔还真是欲求不满呢，还是说面对着小姨子发情的速度会更快一点？”  
“是樱的话，当然……”阿尔托莉雅哑着嗓子，答道。然而此刻樱却放弃了继续抚慰手中的火枪，她站起身来伸出修长的双臂环住阿尔托莉雅的脖子，就像真正的夫妻一样含住阿尔托莉雅的耳垂对她说着亲密的话：  
“比姐姐还要让你舒服么。”  
“……”  
阿尔托莉雅无法回答。而且不管如何，无论结果是什么，在她的立场上都无法做出侧重于任何一方的回答。  
碧绿色的眸子微微锁紧，自己已经没有合理的立场所言。  
阿尔托莉雅一把揽住樱娇软的身子，把她推到了浴室里的穿衣镜前，高跟鞋在路途中划了下来，樱赤脚站在地上还未到一秒，就被身后巨大的力道直接压到镜子上。两个人的距离再一次被无限缩短，那张金色的俊俏脸就贴在自己额边，不知道是因为体内的燥热还是因为别的原因脸上染上了两朵绯云。  
她料想她不会反抗，她也期待着她在接下来的时间中会做出什么事。呆毛沉沉的低下来，连带着不知道什么时候滴到头上的水珠，双瞳被掩在刘海之下。  
“好好看着，樱。”  
君王冷漠的下令，身体自然而然的找寻到了樱下身泥泞着水花的蜜穴，毫无怜惜之意的直接顶了进去。  
“唔！”  
突如其来的刺激让樱一瞬间站立不稳，但是阿尔托莉雅环抱着她用自己的身体做支点强行维持住了平衡。上衣直接被整个连带着扣子一起拽下来，丰盈的双乳就这么直接被顶在镜子上，呼出的空气也在镜子上附着着一片白雾，却被身后那人腾出一只手整个抹掉。  
“呼……樱，我说过的吧，好好看着……”阿尔托莉雅从后面把樱顶在镜子上，一只手揽着她的腰，一只手向前握住一对大白球。稚嫩的甬道早就期待多时一样的分泌出更多的液体，将长枪完全的包裹起来，方便着她进出的时候挤压的时重时轻：“樱……放松点……”  
“嗯……阿尔好不容易回来一次……哈……居然说这种话……”樱想要转头，却被阿尔托莉雅强硬的转了回去。  
从镜子中可以看到，阿尔托莉雅的肉刃在自己的身下缓缓的抽动，而且还在不断加深力道。这一切都让樱看的清清楚楚，自己正在被本应彻底属于姐姐的那根肉刃操着。然而樱却将这一切的视觉冲击化为快感，肉穴里渐渐地把阿尔托莉雅的那件物什卷成一个小漩涡。自己的全身都因为情欲和高温泛着粉红色，脸颊和乳尖几乎要滴出血来。  
也许，阿尔托莉雅也有着这样的想法也说不定。  
突然间身后的抽插逐渐加快了速度，被抛在脑后的一个问题猛然从脑海中钻出来，樱一把握住了阿尔托莉雅的手腕。  
“怎么？”  
“阿尔……没有带套就进来了呢。”  
“那不是我要关心的事情。”恼人的短暂沉默过后，阿尔托莉雅继续毫无收敛的活动着自己的腰：“呼……樱，你是了解我的。我从来不会自己准备那种东西。”  
“嘻嘻……阿尔、嗯，还真是、随性呢。”明明被逐渐加快的速度顶的渐渐说不出完整的话来，樱还是要反将一军：“如果，阿尔，我中标了的话……”  
“那就中了吧。”  
“……”  
“……”  
没想到会被身下人无声回应的阿尔托莉雅噤声了。但是即使如此，从结合的地方那里感受到的温度还是如此炽热，依旧是不想把它放开的一种黏着。同理明明是说了非常过分的话，自己的身体却也依旧不能拒绝这甜美的味道。  
自己真是比自己想的还要卑鄙呢。  
为了阻止心中的繁杂，阿尔托莉雅双手扶住樱的腰低头趴在樱的后背上呼吸着她发丝间纯净的香味。  
突然间身下的人稍微抖动了一下，阿尔托莉雅抬头，从镜子中看见樱望着镜子里她的剪影低低的笑着，眉眼间突然让她想到另一个人，含糊中另一个单音节词差点要脱口而出——  
“……”  
“……阿尔，真是不坦率呢。”  
好看的金色眉微微皱起，似是不明白樱说这段话的理由。但是浑身泛红的白肉和下体结合处黏着无法抽离的结合，都证明了阿尔托莉雅现在整个人陷入情动之中，根本没办法思考。  
樱微微弓起身体，让阿尔托莉雅可以深入的更深刻，刚刚停滞了一会儿的性交动作继续熟络起来。  
“你想说什么？”  
“如果我说……嗯，已经有了的话……？”  
“那样的话，”阿尔托莉雅眯着眼睛，想从镜子中的樱的表情里看出一些端倪，但是什么也没有。“那我就更不需要戴套了吧。”  
不知道是不是情动导致的声音有些奇怪，樱居然半眯着眼睛趴在镜子上笑了出来。不知道是不是自己的错觉，阿尔托莉雅莫名的感觉这个自己家的小姑娘居然有种想挑衅她的君威。腰部攻城一般的重重冲撞了一下樱，激起身下少女一声软软的娇吟和水花的声音。“怎么？”  
“没什么……”樱摆动着腰部让自己的身体更方便的贴合着阿尔托莉雅的动作：“只是……嗯啊，没想到，阿尔也会入局而已……”  
犀利的碧绿瞳孔狠狠的眯起来，却仿佛就要甩开什么之类的狂乱的摆着头。  
“没有的事，我对你……”  
只是肉体关系，没有感情。  
本来应该是可以老老实实说出来的话，却有什么东西卡在嗓子里一般，不能把全部的话说出来。阿尔托莉雅透过水雾观察到镜子中樱迷离沉醉的情欲眼神，握住她双乳的力度骤然拉紧。  
身怀二心是骑士最不能容许的事情。即使是麻痹着自己，也绝对不能开口承认自己会服侍于另一位公主。只要不把一切都说出来的话，是不是还可以当做没有承认过呢。  
即使已经成为了既成事实，如果自己从来不承认过的话，就可以当做一切都没有发生过……是这样吗。  
尽管知道这个想法很人渣，阿尔托莉雅还是忍不住就这样为了自己开脱。她闭上眼睛想要呼唤自己所爱的人平静自己，结果出口的却是眼前人的名字：  
“樱……”  
“嗯？”  
“……”  
自己真的是没救了。  
精神的锁链在拉出一条炽热的火焰锁链之后猛的挣断，阿尔托莉雅决定放弃自己的意识完全沉迷在欲望之中。身下的活动变得比以前都更加剧烈，一次一次戳到樱的花心，靠上去把樱整个人抵在镜子上疯狂运动，两人交合之处的液体从樱的大腿根一直流过阿尔托莉雅的脚。  
“嗯、嗯……慢点！阿尔……太快了！”  
也许是因为完全解放了欲望所以不再有什么表面上的绅士，阿尔托莉雅的每一击都直接穿过甬道直达子宫口，即使是和她交合惯了的樱也没想到她居然会这么用力。少女口中的娇吟已经变得破碎，身下结合处成倍贯穿的时间自然也预兆了两个人都即将到达终点的事实。  
“啊、阿尔、我……阿尔！”  
“……Sakura!!!”  
豆大的汗珠滴答在樱的身上，阿尔托莉雅感觉自己在樱体内深埋着的肉棒两边的肉刃开始伸展，她抱着樱直接将她扑倒在了镜子底下的地面上，深深的刺入她的子宫，两边的肉刃卡住了子宫口不让她那么轻易的拔出来——  
炽热的精液在樱的子宫里突然爆发出来，把她的子宫填的满满的，阿尔托莉雅抱住樱抖动着喘息，一股一股的把曾经专属于凛的白色精华毫无保留的交给了樱。由于释放的量实在过大，一部分樱的身体盛不下溢出了樱的体内交融在两个人的交合之处。即使在水温适当的淋浴的蹂躏之下，那个地方也没有彻底洗净。  
就算之前没有怀孕，这次也一定会让她怀上吧。  
不知不觉考虑的越来越偏远的阿尔托莉雅脑后的辫子不知道什么时候被解开，她渐渐褪去了作为君王的荣光，孩子一般的窝在樱的怀里。双手不自觉的和樱的手交握，即使是她的手比樱的小手大了数号，却依然有种被握着的感觉。  
“不要动……让我，休息一下。”  
两个人久久没有分开，阿尔托莉雅借助樱的身体无言的贪恋这份温暖，而樱也任由她抱着，等待着王舒缓过来重振英气的那一刻。

“呐，阿尔。”  
“嗯。”  
“那件事，我说的是真的哦。”  
“…………”  
紫发的少女在自己怀里微微侧了侧头，属于发妻为她系上的发结顺着她的发丝在自己赤裸的小腹上晃得痒痒的，却是一种危险的信号。

与此同时远坂凛从昏睡中醒过来。  
现在还不知道是几点，但是从窗外的黑暗和静谧来看，一定是深夜无疑了。  
凛侧过头看向自己床边放着的婴儿床，小女儿还在那里睡的正香。看来不是她吵醒了自己，而是这段时间被搞得晕头转向的睡眠，让自己的睡眠时间出现了不规律性吧。  
凛修长的手指触碰着无名指上的戒指，脑海中禁不住想到那个出差了两天的自家外子。然而这也就是一刻，突然间不知所以然的羞耻让凛非常不优雅的摇了摇头。转头拉上了被子。  
“阿尔托莉雅……”  
唇齿间禁不住说出了那个人的名字，心中小小的幸福感逐渐涨开。凛伸手轻轻握住了小女儿睡梦中握紧了还无法张开的小手，目光里溢满温柔。  
早一点回来就好了呢。  
虽然是绝对不会对那个人亲口说出来的话，但是只要想到她还是会非常开心。再度闭上眼睛的凛，确信今晚一定会在梦中见到阿尔托莉雅。

【END】  
2019.5.17 16:17  
己亥四月十三


End file.
